1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan with an illumination mechanism, and more particularly to a ceiling fan coupled with an annular LED lid and a lampshade under a wire collection case to provide an illumination effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ceiling fan blows air toward the ground to provide a heat dissipation effect. When the ceiling fan is running, the ceiling fan will shake itself. There are a few ceiling fans with an illumination device on the market. In general, the illumination device comprises a light bulb mounted at a central portion thereof, which is somewhat dangerous. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.